Random story
by zed019
Summary: Random, random, random.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I died, simple as that, I died and got hit by truck-kun, my life was perfectly fine lazing away watching anime, reading novels and manga, but that was such a nice life being an otaku.

"I wish I could life in a fantasy world." We're my last thought before I Zed, a college male otaku student died.

That was supposed to be the end and yet I found myself in a void. There was no god that greeted me like most novels when they reincarnate like in the novels. Nope just a void filled with nothingness. Just then, items of various power floated in the void. I think I saw Excalibur sword from fate stay night, I think there was a devil fruit in the mix, a yo-gi-oh card, those were just an example, there were probably a lot of legendary items I don't know about.

"Oya, there seems to be someone here, welcome to my humble abode, you probably have your questions and all but first, let me introduce myself, I am known simply as the collector, as for what I collect, you can probably see for yourself, this is my realm, I collect things, it's been so long since I have a visitor which I'm not to happy off, you see, I just lost a bet with my fellow associate, the bet consisted of hide and seek, whosoever finds my my stash of items gets to pick one item of your choosing, well it's probably my fault, I was very drunk at the time and was not thinking straight so go ahead pick one item, item that you choose will be soulbound to you so there no need to worry about said item being stolen, see how generous I am with my reward, now tell me little soul, what item do you want?" Said the collector as he patiently explained things to me.

I was shocked by the sudden revelation that the voice said to me, I could have one of any of the legendary item in here, after pondering about it some more, I decided.

"I choose Aizen Souske's zanpakto, Kyouka Suigetsu." I said in a thoughtful fashion, it was not as flashy as a devil fruit nor was it an overly legendary artifact of great significance, nope this item was wielded by a man with such craftiness and ambition that was my favorite character when I was alive, I could go for zenbonsakura from Kuchuki Byakuya of the same thought, and a Geà Bolg spear that could reverse the law of casualty from the fate stay night franchise but none could rival the mind trickery that Kyouka Suigetsu could posses, nothing like defeating opponents like showing powerful illusions that could show you your wildest dreams or your worst nightmare.

"An odd choice, but very well." Said the collector as something was shoved in my soul. I could feel it, my connection to a foreign entity and linked with said entity to my own soul, I could feel warmth and understanding, I could summon and unsummon said object by will. I could feel it's presence comforting me.

"Very well, now away with you." Said an unhappy collector as I was flung to the void only to see the light at the end.

I was suddenly jolted awake, adding to fact that I saw I was in a forest with giant trees was quite confusing.

I wasn't really alone I was greeted by a teen with black hair, male from what I can see, has glasses, a cloak and a staff. Overall said teen has an impression of a mage.

"Who the heck are you." Said a voice of a person across me.

I just noticed I wasn't alone, there were five individuals who looked clueless as me and I saw a large transmutation circle on the ground. Not to mention me and my companion are naked, but most of all I noticed that they were kids around the age of twelve, I then looked over myself, I looked at my hands and saw that they were tiny.

"I must be the same." I thought as I managed to observe the situation.

"It worked." Said the mage in front.

"I welcome you all to the world of the theldesia, you must be wondering why you are here, well to put it simple, this here is an experimental summoning ritual, I am but a humble researcher on the road to enlightenment, said ritual was supposed to call the souls from the void and summon them in their prime age, I guess it was both successful and not at the same time. The summon was successful but your supposed age was suppose to fit a certain criteria which would give you guys the body of a sixteen years old, but it's only a minor convenience." Said the mage as he explained himself.

"I never did introduce myself, my name is Shiroe, a researcher, I think I have some spare clothes in my spacial bag, it's enchanted to refit its size so you guys don't have to worry." Said to Shiroe as he took out clothes from his small pouch that he called a spacial bag.

Me and my other company quickly got some clothes and changed ourselves to look presentable.

"Anyway there's town east of here called Pallet town, the city of beginning. You can learn everything there, the only monsters on the way there are rabbits, still better not attack them if you can, without weapons you guys could get killed, I'm sorry but I have to go now, that is all the help I can help you with, this really was an unexpected event, I wish you luck." Said Shiroe as he disappeared on us.

"I guess he teleported, what an asshole, he didn't even give us money." Said the dude beside me.

"Well, see you guys around." I said as I headed east and left, the other five seems keen on discussing their situation.

I passed by many rabbit along the way, it took around thirty minute of walking until I arrived in a town, the guards seem to ignore me in favor of standing there guarding the town.

"Excuse me, is there an adventurer guild in this town." I said deciding to risk it asking the one of the guard.

"Yes, there is, just head straight until you arrive at a building with a guild signboard." Said the guard.

"Thank you." I said as I thanked the guard, my gamble paid off as I went towards the adventurers guild while seeing the medieval sights. Truly it was a different world.

Not long after I arrived at the guild and went inside and talked to the receptionist.

"Hello, I would like to register to be a member of the adventurers guild." I said in a polite manner.

"Are you sure sweetie, you're awfully young, this is a dangerous occupation you know." Said the receptionist.

"Yes, I'm prepared, how much does it cost to register." I said in a nervous voice as I had no money.

"Actually it's free sweetie, the king is sponsoring would be adventurers so all you need is paperwork, kindly fill out these form please."

I was shocked, the letters was in english, thank god, come to think of it, the people around here talk English too, I must be lucky.

I finished signing handed over the papers back to receptionist.

"Here you go sweetie, this is a status ring, just say status and it will show you your information and quest you undertook, to turn it off, just think of it going away." Said the receptionist.

"Status." I said as a blue screen appeared above my ring.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Age: 12**

 **Adventurer Rank: F**

 **Quest done: 0**

 **Quest status: none**

"Everything's set, this might be a silly question, but what is the currency here, and can you explain about the quests?" I said which earned me a giggle from the receptionist.

"The lowest form of currency is a copper coin, a hundred copper coins equals to a silver coin, a hundred silver coin is equals to one gold, a thousand gold coin is equal to one white gold coin and ten thousand white gold is equal to a platinum coin, oh almost forgot, new guild members gets a small space bag sponsored by the kingdom, space bag are pouches that have spatial magic in them that can store many things and preserve them, though this one can only store a cubic meter space, the quest are located in the guild quest board to your left which is ranked depending on the difficulty and quest rank can only be taken by the corresponding guild rank." Explained the receptionist.

"Thank you very much." I said as I approached the guild quest board. I scanned the guild quest board.

 **Subjugate goblins**

 **Rank: E**

 **Bring right ear as proof of subjugation**

 **Rewards: 5 silver per goblin**

* * *

 **Deliver materials**

 **Rank: F**

 **Deliver materials to the blacksmith in pallet town**

 **Rewards: 5 silver**

* * *

 **Find healing herbs**

 **Rank: F**

 **Find healing herbs near pallet forest**

 **Rewards: red herb 1 silver, yellow herb 5 silver, green herb 3 silver, blue herb 10 silver per herb.**

* * *

 **Guard Escort**

 **Rank: B**

 **Guard merchant to the city of saffron, will be hiring B rank adventurers or above. Requires 10 members**

 **Rewards: 250 gold per person after the successful escort.**

* * *

 **Hunt rabbits**

 **Rank: F**

 **Hunt rabbits and bring its carcass**

 **Reward: 1 silver per carcass.**

I looked over the guild quest board, there were many quests but I ultimately chose the hunting rabbits quest as fit for my level.

"I choose this one." I said as I handed my quest to verify to the guild receptionist.

"Okay, I verified the quest, good luck." Said the guild receptionist.

Meanwhile at the summoning site, the people were still discussing everything and argued back and forth. They agreed to stick together but argued to who would be the leader until they noticed group of people heading their way. Thinking they were friendly they waited for them.

"Look boys, fresh slaves, capture them." The leader of the group slavers ordered his troops.

To their horrors the summoned party scattered and tried to escape but they were chased and were ultimately captured.

Now some of you might be wondering, usually summoned beings will have some kind of ability granted to to them like in those novels, this is one of the reason the summoned party stayed here for a time, they discussed that they might have been granted a cheat code but alas, this was not what was like depicted in the novels.

"Kukuku, I never thought we would be this lucky, our mage detected a disturbance in here and thought that a treasure must have appeared, and indeed we have found such treasure, kukuku." Said the bandit leader.

 **Back to Zed**

I took a ten minute walk towards the rabbit hunting grounds, it didn't take long as rabbits were everywhere and were infesting the area, I saw a lot of people around using swords, spears, magic and bows hunting party for the rabbits quest, truly it was a good quest to rake in money.

I summoned my zanpakto and said in my mind " Shatter Kyouka Suigetsu." To the onlookers it merlely looked like I was taking a weapon from my space bag or bag of holding and unseated my sword. They didn't know that I already worked my magic.

Rabbits fell one by one, the onlookers were shocked at how quickly I killed the rabbits left and right, it took thirty minutes until my space bag was full.

I returned to the guild and completed my quest leaving many people in the hunting grounds dumbfounded, I handed in and brought a total of a hundred rabbits in a day which surprised the guild people, I then gained a hundred silver as a reward, it was a satisfying first quest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The city of pallet town, home to our resident hero Ash Ketchum, today is the day ash Ketchum is supposed to get his first Pokemon.

"Wait, wait, wait, wrong story people, let's get this right."

The city of pallet town, home to our newly adventurer Zed. We find zed just waking up from his bed at an inn he was staying at. Zed was up and getting washed and began to get breakfast downstairs in the inn.

"Today is another day to get questing, I gotta get more money to buy some food and new clothes that I need, information is also needed." Said Zed as he finished his meal and went to the town library after asking around. Zed paid the librarian for the library card and began to research. He found out that the the world was called theldesia, the lands were divided into the human kingdom, the demon kingdom, the elf kingdom, the beastman kingdom and the dwarf kingdom. Pallet town is located at the human kingdom and was one of the eight cities that was pallet, viridian, pewter, celadon, safron, fuschia, lavender, and cinnabar being the city where the king resided. Guild adventurers are also located in each city, these guild receives request by the people or jobs and the guild gathers human resources namely the guild adventurers who fulfill them, the king mostly sponsors the adventurers in exchange for nurturing future soldier and knights that the kingdom might recruit. Talented individuals have a class mainly compose of warrior/soldier, mage, merchant, and thief that have skills taught to the, by their respective clans. When your class reaches a certain mastery, one can apply to advance ones class to their advance class like knight and paladin from the warrior class, wizard and sage from the mage class, blacksmith and alchemist from the merchant class, and assassin and rogue from the their class. There are no levels here and skill can be thought via skill books that can be created from each class and one can learn its basics skills from skill books, gain insight through battle or mentored by your teacher or master. Dungeons also appear in this world and which are often coveted by the kingdoms despite the danger as plenty of harvest items herbs and unique skill books that contain unique skills and unique classes such as dark knight, enchanter and many others can be found in them. By the time Zed read the important facts it was already evening, it was time to go back to the inn and call it a day.

On the next day, I woke up and did my morning routine and had breakfast at the inn, I went to the guild and took the rabbit quest as usual, I also bought a space bag that holds ten cubic meters of space which costed me all the silver I had gained yesterday to be sacrificed for the greater good, I even used the puppy eye trick to get a discount as my funds were not enough. I then headed to to farm said rabbits, it was extremely easy to do so with the help of my zanpakto it was again a walk in the park. I just earned a thousand rabbits which was equivalent to ten gold, I was about to head back when an arrow whizzed pass me, I looked at where the arrows direction came from and saw two cloaked individuals.

"Hand over your space bag kid." Said the cloaked one of the individual.

"Haha, real funny and mature guys, trying to rob a newbie such as me, who are you guys anyway." I asked them quizzically.

"Haha, I'm glad you asked." Said one of the individual who quickly throwed away his cloak simultaneously with his partner.

"Again is the question so twerpish indeed."

"The answer to come as we feel the need."

"Prepare for trouble as we do the deed."

"And make it double for the villainy indeed."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite our people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Said both Jessie and James in a sentai pose with smoke and confetti at their background.

"..."

"..."

"What's the matter twerp, cat got your tongue?" said James.

"Speaking of cats, so team rocket, where's meowth?"I said intrigued.

"Gasp!, he knows!, could it be!, you come from the same world as us?" Asked the duo in unison.

"And I thought hey yay, yay, yay, hey, yay, yay, what's going on." Were my thoughts but what the hey, in for a penny and in for the pound.

"Yes, you guys are famous!, I was an aspiring member to join team rocket but for arceus sake, I winded up in these no-mans land with no pokemon on me." I explained dramatically while smirking inside.

"Oh thank arceus for small mercies, as for meowth, we got separated from a strange portal while we were blasting off from the hateful twerp Ash Ketchum.

"We've been here for a year, luckily were self sufficient and had jobs as adventurers where it funded us enough to get classes in order to survive here, I'm James a rogue."

"And I'm Jessie a wizard."

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Zed."

"Well, now that was out of the way, after discussing it, Jessei and I would like to formally welcome you to team rocket."

"Praise be to arceus."

"And praise be to villainy."

"May team rocket always reign supreme."

 **Authors Note:** Hehehe, I had fun in this chapter, so random.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I was ecstatic, joining the real team rocket and getting those cool uniform.

"I'm getting one of those cool uniform right?" I asked excitedly as I followed Jessie and James to the residential district in pallet town.

James chuckled, while Jessie smiled at my enthusiasm as they seemingly reminded them in their early days as member of team rocket.

"Sure, but these uniform aren't free, once you join team rocket, we will have to work you from the ground up, we only do killing here when necessary, it's something we learned the hard way when we started our evil organization, it isn't as good when boss was backing us." Said James gloomily.

"And here we are." Said James as we arrived at a seemingly normal house.

"I know what you're thinking, it's a cozy place but don't let its appearance fool you, the basement is our real hideout, we've gotten so good at digging from our good days when we were digging pitfall traps for the twerp and his pikachu, good times, good times."

"So are there any other members beside me?" I asked curiously.

"No, we wanted to be discrete as possible, can't trust anyone too much these days, our job screening is high standards you know, not just anyone can join team rocket, especially in this world and the seemingly names of major cities that mirror our own cities back in Kanto." James explained.

"Right, the multiverse theory at its finest." I said to them as they gave a nod.

"Anyways what we need right now is a support class for us, and this is your job as our newest member, we don't really want you to to go the church, as you know or not the church has monopoly over the acolyte class which advances into a priest or monk class, I doubt you've heard this as it is restricted information that is controlled by the church as one of the major powers here in theldesia, of course healing here are the business of the church, quite lucrative too, we don't really want you to join those goody two shoes, luckily we have acquired a skill book that is perfect for you that lets you change your class, we have been troubling what to do with this skill book as both Jessie and I already have classes, and we couldn't really sell it as we stole it from the church so our heads would be really in a platter if word of this got out."

"By the way, what class is it." I asked curiously.

"It's the cleric class, one thing we know, class skill books learns a random number of skills one can learn immeadiately and exclusively to said class, what do you say brat, ready to take the plunge?." Asked James

"Sure." I replied immediately.

"Good, here's the skill book." James said as he handed me a skill book he got from a safe in the hide out.

I took said skill book and read a couple of pages out of it, then I was enveloped in a white light.

* * *

 **Skills learned:**

 **Heal**

 **-heals 60% of max HP to one ally**

 **Acid Rain**

 **-decreases physical defense by 20% for all enemies**

 **Nurse**

 **-heals 45% of max HP to all allies**

 **Sharpness**

 **-increases physical attack by 30% for one ally**

 **Recover**

 **-cures the "Poison", "Petrification", and "Paralysis" status ailments for one ally**

 **Dispel**

 **-cures all magical status ailments for one ally**

 **Barrier**

 **-increases physical defense by 15% for one ally temporarily**

* * *

"How did it go, how many skills did you learn." James said worriedly.

"It's a success, I learned seven skills, is it good?" I asked worriedly.

James laughed, Jessie smiles in a happy manner.

"It's definitely good, most usually get one to three skills, you got lucky, very lucky, it's like you died and gone to heaven." James said jokingly.

"I did actually." I thought bitterly on how I died and met some sort of God or a random omnipotent being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Anywho, with this, we can start training, what better way than to challenge a rank C dungeon at mount moon near pewter city which is a week worth of travel from here, you're free for the day, tomorrow we set of and give you your very team rocket uniform." Explained James.

"Wow, my own uniform." I said dreamily to which Jessie and James were chuckling.

"You're free to go, but don't forget to meet here around noon" Said James.

"Yes sir." I said as I headed towards the adventurers guild to turn in my quest. I netted ten gold coins worth from the rabbits, from there, I decided to explore parts of pallet town I have never been bofore, truthfully it was more of a city than a town, I stumbled upon a strange giant structure that looks like a stargate from SG-1 and asked about it. It turns out that said stargate was actually called fairy rings, said rings can teleport you to each major human city but it did cost ten white gold coins per group to transport to any connected city with the fairy rings.

"I would like to try those things at least once." Were my thoughts as I wandered to the commercial district until my feet stopped at a certain building with a big signboard with a 'Casino' sign.

I smiled as a plan formed hatching in place, I waited until night time when VIP patrons were getting home, I just used my zanpakto's absolute hypnosis in all the crowd to make me invisible and pick poccked the big casino patrons, my other option was to go rob a bank but this option was less risky.

Without no-one the wiser I got my hands on quite a sum of money, a hundred platinum coins, sixty thousand white gold coins which would equivalent to six platinum coins and ten thousand gold coins which was equivalent to ten white gold coins. All this coins were inside a couple of high quality space bags.

"Maybe we did not need to go training in a dungeon after all, the main goal was to obtain more money, how crafty I am with this plan, no more doing grunt work, banzai." I said as I headed to the inn.

The next day I went to our team headquarters.

"Good morning." I said to the duo.

"Good morning twerp, it seems quite lively outside, someone seems have robbed the casino VIP blind last night, half of their VIP patrons seems to be complaining to the casino staff and reported that the last place they had their space bag was at the casino, how scandalous." Said Jessie.

"But that has nothing to do with us, we're of to mount moon dungeon to earn the big money so we can fund our group and conquer this world, at least the human side of it." James said his long term plan.

"That's still a far off goal though." Said Jessie.

"I know, but a man can dream, you know, a man can dream." Said James wistfully.

"Actually that dream is closer than you think." I said in reply.

"What do you mean." Asked James curiously.

"Well I was busy last night I was shall we say liberated some funds that would be helpful to our organization." I said as I produced a high quality space bag to James.

Using James magic power senses. He was astonished and was quite honestly shocked, there was a hundred platinum coins, sixty thousand white gold coins which would equivalent to six platinum coins and ten thousand gold coins which was equivalent to ten white gold coins in the pouch which was enough to buy nobility thrice over or fund an army.

"What is it James, what's got you so tong tied." Asked Jessie curiously.

"Inside this space bag contains a hundred platinum coins, sixty thousand white gold coins which would equivalent to six platinum coins and ten thousand gold coins which was equivalent to ten white gold coins." James said shocked.

"You're joking here let me see." Said Jessie as he went over the contents of the space bag using her magic senses.

"Oh my god, that's so much money were gonna be set to go rocket international, what did you do, rob a bank?" Asked Jessie.

"The Casino VIP patrons actually." I replied casually.

"So what now, the purpose of going to mount moon to go dungeon hunting was to make money right, now that we have that what's next, buy a castle?" I said jokingly.

"Nah to flashy, what we do is buy the nobility status, with that out of the way, we can gain perks like the kingdom medallion that lets you be exempt from inspection fees and gain free access to fairy rings. Those should be our priority for now, after that hmm well truth be told we still miss our world and would like to research summoning magic, there's been a disturbance of lots of summoning rituals all around the world, one of them could lead us back to our old world, no offense but we miss home and our family." Explained James

"James is right though and research about spatial magic is costly so we will use half of the money to reinvent some of the technology from our home world, we might not look like it but we've made robots for fun you know." Jessie said proudly.

"Hmm, seems fair, I still want to explore these world see what it offers, I guess we will be parting ways for now." I said to them.

"You will always be a member of team rocket, here look we have a set of team rocket uniforms for you, we went all out and got you twenty sets of clothes ensemble, stay here for a day and James will get you one of those gold medallion to apply you to nobility, you never know when it will become handy." Said Jessie.

"If it doesn't work out then we'll just raise an army and conquer the world team rocket style." Said James.

 **[Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu]** I murmured in my heart.

Shattered glass were everywhere as the world shattered revealing me still inside the inn in my bed.

"How did you found out that was an illusion." A cloaked figure was beside my bed about to take my space bag.

"Do you truly believe that I would willingly give all my money I worked for with no benifits?, am I truly that gullible?" I said sarcastically.

"Kukuku, who would have have that my plans would fail just like that, oh I hate kids like that."

"Now who are you." I said as removed the intruders cloak from his buddy while he was in a confused state.

"Who are you?." I asked again as I never seen his face before.

"You don't recognize me?, I followed you on a whim as you were with those team rocket jerks and I was surprised that you managed to steal a ton of money so I waited until you were asleep and mess with your mind through your dream thanks to my unique ability I gained from the dungeon called dream haze, quite powerful no?" The figure explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Simple" The figure vanished and was seemingly teleported beside and pierced my heart leaving me bleeding and dying.

"You are about to die, and before you forget, please remember the one who sent you there is none other than Ash Ketchem." Said the mystery figure.

"Hehehehehehehehe." I said laughing.

"What are you laughing about, your about to die." Said Ash smugly.

"On the contrary." I said as suddenly Ash felt that his heart was pierced by a blade from his back.

"How?, impossible, you don't have an accomplice." Said a shocked Ash looking at his wounds unbelievingly as he died.

"Kukuku, now why would I tell you my abilities." I said as I stuffed Ash's body into my space bag, it would make a nice present to Jessie and James.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Human are selfish in nature, in a perfect world, what I experienced in that dream world would be an ideal world, that was Ash's mistake, I already died once and lived in a reality where it's a dog eat world. Maybe he thought I was gullible where he showed me an illusion of a perfect world that most kids my age would believe, that was his mistake, he thought that I was a kid, technically my body was, but my soul was far older. Still I was baffled that I myself am not immune to illusions as I thought.

"Sigh, a new world and a world full dangers." I said as I head back to bed. Jessie and James won't like it if I disturbed their beauty nap so I will come tomorrow and deliver Ash's body to them. I'm so tempted to steal ashes Pokemon, but gaining their loyalty from their once beloved master is such a pain in the ass to accomplish. I'll leave that to Jessie and James, I do pity them, in the whole series of pokemon they have been trying to catch said pikachu but they never did.

The next morning I eagerly went to Jessie and James team rocket hideout.

"Good morning."

"Someone's up early, are you that excited for this mission?"

"Yes, also, someone almost mugged me last light, I got lucky, I think you might recognize him." I said as I took Ash Ketchem's dead body from my space bag.

"Gasp!, the twerp?, Jessie come quick, look!." Said James excitedly.

"I'm coming, what's got you up all riled up in the morning, gasp! Is that the twerp?, it is." Jessie said as he poked the dead body with a stick.

"Look, the twerp has a pokeball on him, only one, let's take a look."

"Gasp!, could it be?" As a beast came out of the pokeball, a familiar yellow rodent appeared.

"Pikachu?"Said a confused rodent who looked confused as he looked around and was shocked at his master/freinds dead body, he also looked shocked at Jessei and James familiar faces.

The yellow rat suddenly pointed at the duo as if accusing them of murdering his friend/master.

"Pi, pika, pikachu pikachu!" Said pikachu.

"..."

"..."

"Ughh, translation please." I asked for clarification.

"Ughh, yes, let me go get that thing meowth used to work on." Said James as he went back somewhere for five minutes while the pikachu was eyeing us warily.

Finally James was back carrying a rectangular contraption that looks like a mix of a remote control and a dragon radar.

"This is meowth's pokemon translator two point zero, translates what Pokemon says to human language."

Then James motioned to pikachu to speak.

"Pika, pi?"

"Does that thing even work?"

"Pi!"

"It does!"

"Pika!, pika, pikachu?"

"You guys murdered Ash!, who do you think you guys are anyway?" Said pikachu indignantly while earning a smirk from both Jessie and James who looked at each other and gave each other a nod.

"Again is the question so twerpish indeed."

"The answer to come as we feel the need."

"Prepare for trouble as we do the deed."

"And make it double for the villainy indeed."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite our people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Said both Jessie and James in a sentai pose with smoke and confetti at their background.

"..."

"..."

"Pi?"

"What, no meowth?"

"..."

"Wahh, meowth, we miss you." Said both James and Jessei while hugging both each other crying.

"Sigh." Pikachu sighed, then pikachu noticed me.

"Pikachu?"

"Who are you?." Asked Pikachu.

"Pay no mention to the man behind the curtain as one with a personality would say, but I digress, names zed, new member of team rocket I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Pi, pika, pika?."

"Really, you're a new members with these losers?"

"Hey, we resent that." Shouted both Jessie and James

"Kukuku, trouble is afoot, who killed roger rabbit, or in this case, who killed Ask Ketchem." I said with intrigue.

"It was him." Said James and Jessie pointing at me.

"Pika." Which translated "It was them" said Pikachu pointed at Jessie and James.

Then both parties looked at me as if asking who killed Ash Ketchem.

"Don't look at me, let's look at this logically, who was the guts, the grudge, and the means to kill Ash Ketchum, certainly not me, a twerpish twelve year old kid no siree." I explained.

"Liar!"Said both James and Jessie

While pikachu was looking confused looking back and forth both Jessie and James, or me.

"Think about it logically, who has a grudge against this kid named Ash Ketchem that would warrant such an extreme action, certainly not me." I said feigned innocence.

Pikachu processed on what happened and concluded who was the guilty party.

"Pi, ka, chu!" Said pikachu as he charged as over sized thunderbolt looking deadly and was about to hit Jessie and James.

"What a delima, what would I do, save Jessie and James from a homicidal pikachu and gain their allegiance, or let pikachu do his deed and hypnotize him to be my loyal minion while he was busy killing Jessie and James."

"Hmmm, decisions, decisions." I thought as if pondering the most difficult question ever presented.


End file.
